Shattered Love
by AndysWannabeGirl
Summary: Hey this is a CloTi. I had this story up already and thought it sucked so i re wrote some of it...hopefully it doesnt suck anymore!!


Shattered Love  
  
  
  
Hey guys! This is my first Final Fantasy VII fic..so don't laugh! I was feeling kind of depressed when I wrote this. Sorry if it offends anyone. By the way... this is a Cloud/Tifa fic! I think they are SO cute together! But here yah go i hope you enjoy! (i do not own Final Fantasy and its characters I just used them for my story..so please don't sue me!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa Lockheart sat outside on the beach. She sat there thinking...thinking about that Blue-Eyed boy that stole her heart..and the one who crushed it everyday.  
  
"I-I wish he just knew...all he does is think about Aeris.. since she died, he's been looking for someone to love him. When I've been standing here...forever. And he still thinks of me as a friend. I guess he doesn't notice the Love in my eyes and how my heart yearns for him." Tifa Lockheart said  
  
"I want to end it all, all that pain my heart brings me everyday, all of those memories I have shared with him. The time we spent fighting together. The very first day we met. And our promise...at the well" She said as she started sobbing uncontroablly.  
  
'Why does life have to be so cruel at times?' Tifa thought to herself  
  
It had been a few days after meteor had been destroyed. They were all having a party at Costa del Sol. Tifa wasn't in the mood for a party. Especially since Cloud couldn't stop talking about Aeris, and how he still thought it was his fault. Everytime he spoke of Aeris she cringed inside. Her heart broke and shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
'I wonder if Cloud would do the same thing if I died. If I killed myself. Would he mourn and cry for me as he does for Aeris? Or would he rejoice for finally I had left, and stopped bothering him..?' Tifa Wondered.  
  
She decided she would go and say good-bye to her friends, and her Love before she left them all for good. When Tifa walked inside of the beach house, she spotted Cloud right away. She walked over to Yuffie and Barret,....and then all the others. She wanted to save Cloud for last. When she started to walk over to him, he saw his head down. Then she saw a few tear drops touch the ground. She knew what he was thinking..he was thinking about Aeris. She wanted to run away, but she knew if she did, she wouldn't ever be able to see him again.  
  
Cloud was talking softly to himself. He didnt hear Tifa walk up to him.  
  
*Sigh*... 'Aeris why did you have to go away so suddenly? We were just becoming good friends..I wanted you to be here for that special moment...and special day. That won't be happening now...you have left us all...for good' Cloud felt so much guilt. The Flower Girls last moments Played over and over in his Head.  
  
Some tears escaped his eyes.  
  
Tifa thinking to herself 'Did..did I hear right...? he missed Aeris and he wanted her to be here for that 'special' day. He was probably going to ask her to marry him. Then just leave me in the dust...all alone...' drop...drop..drop 'Just like he did when he left for SOLDIER..' She started to cry. She turned around..and as she did, Cloud brought his head up.  
  
"Tifa..? Tifa! wait come back! What's wrong?" Cloud said  
  
'Oh no. She's crying. I wonder why? Shit! She might have heard me talking....If she did, she misunderstood the whole thing! I have to find her!!' Cloud thought to himself.  
  
Cloud got up and started after her.  
  
Tifa was running  
  
'Where am I going?'  
  
She didn't know.  
  
'My heart feels so numb. It's the worst feeling in the world.'  
  
She felt like she couldn't love again....  
  
'I don't care anymore.' Tifa thought  
  
She didn't care that everyone was watching her, watching her crying.  
  
Barret turned to see what was happening. All of a sudden, a tall brunette ran past him with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"What the hell? Why's Tif crying?" Barret said to Cid  
  
"The hell should I know, I bet Spike said something stupid again.." Cid replied  
  
Just as Cloud was going by, Barret grabbed him.  
  
"Yo man what the hell did you say to her??" Barret said in a mean voice  
  
"I'm not sure...she might have heard me talking..." He said Softly.  
  
He knew exactly what he did. He felt the pain in his heart stab him again and again. But he was too blind to realize it.  
  
"Talking? 'Bout what?" Barret said  
  
"Well I was talking about how I missed Aeris and how I wished she was here for that day..." He said  
  
"That day...?" Barret said while he clenched his fists.  
  
'If he hurts Tifa I swear he won't live another day. She deserves so much better then this Idiot..' Barret thought  
  
"Yea, the day when I was going to ask Tifa to marry me. But I didnt say that so she probably thought I was talking about Aeris...oh shit! I better go find her!" Cloud said  
  
"Hell yeah you better..she loves you a lot..she might do something that the both of you will regret for the rest of you lives" Barret said as Cloud was running out of the house and after Tifa  
  
Meanwhile as Tifa was running away  
  
~Who do you turn to when the person who made you cry is the only person who can make you stop?~  
  
Tifa kept running, she didn't know where she was going but she kept going as far as her legs could carry her. She heard Cloud's clumping feet in the distance.  
  
Drop Drop..Drop...her tears kept falling..  
  
~You may not love today, tomorrow or ever...But I will love you untill it kills me..and even then you will be in my heart~  
  
She thought about that saying over and over again. She knew that that would be happening soon enough.  
  
'She's a very fast sprinter, I can see her tears coming down. Oh Tif I hate to see you like this. I wish you would understand that my heart belongs to you, and it will forever' Cloud thought to himself  
  
"TIIIIIIIIFA!!" he screamed at her  
  
'Oh no he's catching up to me, I cant do this much longer!' The heartbroken Tifa said.  
  
She begin to breathe harder. She was never a distance runner.  
  
She came to a clearing and at the end there was a River. with a deep dip.  
  
'There' she thought. 'The perfect place. As soon as I hit I will be gone for good...no more hurt, no more pain...no more anything' She thought to herself 'Where is she going..?' Cloud thought  
  
She stopped right above the bridge and looked down. She then heard Cloud coming.  
  
"Cloud..you shouldnt be here" She said as she hopped over the railings on the bridge (I think thats what they are called ^_^;;)  
  
Cloud stopped running and began to walk over to her  
  
"Stay back I'm warning you...this has nothing to do with you.." She said to him  
  
"What? Yes I should be here. Im not going to let you do anything we will regret in the future."He said  
  
"What's this 'we'..? How are you suppose to know?..You obviously dont know anything." She said  
  
She turned to face him. She saw those mako eyes...her pure bliss..they looked so sad and hurt.  
  
'Probably thinking about Aeris..' She thought 'He's just here because he has nothing better to do. As soon as I come down, I know he won't care. He'll go back to mourning over Aeris..' She thought  
  
"Tif, I'm here because...I...I love you. I want you to know that before you do anything...I have loved since the day I met you...."  
  
She...she was dreaming...he just didnt say that,..  
  
'No, hes just saying that so you dont jump. As soon as you come back he will be crying over Aeris like he has been. Dont believe him' She thought  
  
"No..no you don't..you are just saying that Cloud! Stop with all of that bullshit! I know you still love Aeris, dont give me that! Stop toying with my heart!" She screamed as Tears strolled down her cheeks...she wouldn't buy it.  
  
"No Tif But-" he said, but then was interrupted  
  
"Cloud I want you to know sometihng....I have loved you for the longest time. I have been waiting for you. But you always have been too busy for Aeris then hang around with me....I love you and i still do...Good- Bye Cloud. I'm happy for you, happy that you've finally found true love..even though I wish it were me..I love you.." She said and then she jumped...  
  
"TIIIFA NOOOO!!!! DOOON'T! COME BACK..COME BACK TO ME!!!" He screamed into the wind  
  
"I love you too Tifa...I do..why wouldn't you believe me... NOOOO!!!" He screamed and cried...It was all too much to bear...He lost the two most important women in his life. One friend, and one lover. The Girl of his dreams...whisked away from so easily just as his friend was. He wouldn't be able to survive without them both. He went off the bridge..with His last memories of That brown haired and Crimson Eyed girl that stole his heart forever...  
  
*You may not love today, tomorrow or ever...But I will love you untill it kills me..and even then you will be in my heart...*  
  
  
  
**Hey thanks for reading it...I just thought of an Idea so I will have another Chapter posted soon!!** Mandy 


End file.
